AkaKuro Week 2017
by belncaz
Summary: Five of the seven things I wrote for AkaKuro Week 2017! Chapter 1 has an overview of what's in each chapter and explanations for what's missing. We've got: first dates, matchmaking, a demon!au, Kuroko transfering to Teiko, and a vaguely fantasy!au with Kuroko breaking Akashi out of an alien prison.
1. High School AkaKuro

Here's an overview of my AkaKuro Week 2017 contributions:

 **Chapter 1:** High school AkaKuro day (4/11).  
Akashi invites Kuroko over to his house.

 **Chapter 2:** (4/12)  
Akashi hires Kuroko to be his matchmaker.

 _ **Day 3:**_ (4/13) is NOT included because it is Chapter 5 of my story "State of Things" (yes, I am realizing there are flaws in my organization).

 **Chapter 3** (Day 4; 4/14) Akashi is a demon that has been punished by having to acquire the highest quota of painful contracts. Kuroko is an Intercession demon that takes them away for processing. This is one of their meetings.

 **Chapter 4:** Teiko AkaKuro Day (4/15). Kuroko transfers to Teiko, Akashi is deputized to give him a tour of the school.

 _ **Day** **5:**_ (4/16) is NOT included in this collection due to NSFW content. If you would like to read it, you can find it on AO3 (same username / series) or my tumblr (same username), but check the note at the beginning as it may be triggering for some readers.

 **Chapter 5:** (4/17; free day) Akashi and GoM are all prisoners of the empire – because they are considered elite because of their status and skills, they are called upon to test new arrivals. One day, two new inmates from a strange planet called Seirin arrive, and things are not quite what anyone expects.

* * *

Day 1, Highschool AkaKuro Day

* * *

"Akashi-kun…what have you done?" Kuroko's normally blank voice held a trace of awe – mixed under the more obvious reproach – as he spoke. He was standing just outside a parlor at Akashi's house but even without being fully in the room he could easily see evidence that Akashi had been busy plotting. This was a room he'd been in before and even though it had been some time since he'd last seen it, Kuroko noted the changes with little difficulty. To one side set a table and chairs; the table laden with snacks in serving vessels more appropriate to a banquet than a simple visit. A television across from a cozy couch had been there before, but Kuroko observed a set of DVD cases that featured some of his favorite movies and shows; something he suspected either Kagami-kun or Momoi-san would have clued Akashi-kun into. There were neatly folded blankets with squishy pillows tucked into the corners of the couch – definitely something at odds with the relatively formal lines of the space. None of these touches in and of themselves were so extraordinary, but it showed a clear effort at attentiveness that Kuroko was surprised to see.

Akashi's self-satisfied expression demonstrated more clearly than words that he was proud of this small bit of mischief, and his answer, when it came held not a single iota of remorse. "I don't know what you mean by that, I have simply tried to ensure your visit is an enjoyable one." He waved his guest further into the room.

Kuroko could not immediately compel himself to move forward and so Akashi placed one hand on his shoulder and guided him past the threshold. As Kuroko drew even with him, Akashi murmured a quiet, "Welcome back, Kuroko. It has been a long time, and we have much to catch up on."

At his words, Kuroko's head turned slightly to the side so he could look up at Akashi. It was true he had not been to Akashi-kun's home since Teiko, and even then it had been an infrequent occurrence. Kuroko had been a little surprised to receive the invitation but he'd accepted readily enough. When he'd arrived, one of the staff had shown him to this room and retreated with a subtle offer of assistance if Kuroko should need anything. Now, despite Akashi's words being perfectly proper, he felt he was missing something. Nodding slightly, Kuroko entered the room and took a seat across from Akashi.

They settled into comfortable chairs around an antique table that already held refreshments – including what was obviously a homemade vanilla milkshake for Kuroko. It sat in an elegant glass chalice that was no doubt meant to hold the finest of wines, but the matter of fact way Akashi encouraged him to sample it indicated he saw nothing abnormal about this presentation.

Rather than the pure bright whiteness made possible by the artificial ingredients Maji Burger would use, this one was a rich shade of cream – the tint was the result of what was most likely top-grade vanilla extract. It went without saying that it was delicious and Kuroko had a momentary worry he might never be able to settle for the mass-produced variety again. But with a philosophic mental shrug, he figured it might just be worth it.

Despite Akashi's comment, they did not rush to speak. It was neither of their styles to needlessly fill a comfortable silence. So for the moment they simply sat companionably, Akashi with his tea and Kuroko with his milkshake, and a small plate of snacks for each. It struck Kuroko as funny that the wasabi peas were in a porcelain bowl with a silver ladle ready to scoop a serving as desired. And he was certain that he at least had never had things like anpan, crackers, or fruit on such expensive plates. If it had been anyone except Akashi, Kuroko may have thought the effort was specially on his behalf, but surely this was simply how Akashi's family usually entertained guests?

Kuroko had not been terribly hungry so he had taken only a small serving and was finished in short order, content to sip his milkshake as he waited for Akashi to speak. His mind helpfully provided the point that he could not really remember the last time it had only been the two of them. Kuroko had not necessarily been expecting Akashi to have invited the others, yet he was curious as to what had prompted this occasion.

For his part, Akashi's expression gave nothing away. It was impossible to determine if this was what he had imagined taking place, but his unhurried pace and relaxed posture somehow prevented the moment from being awkward. It was only as he finished his tea and set the cup down on what could honestly be described as a dainty saucer that he gave a faint smile and spoke.

"I am curious as to your thoughts about today. Will you be bored with just my company?" It was an acknowledgement this was not precisely normal encounter for them but the question held more in the way of true inquisitiveness than anything else.

Kuroko was surprised but he gave the question genuine thought despite his answer springing to mind nearly immediately. "I have never found your company boring, Akashi-kun. I would think you might have that concern about me, but I am not disappointed to be here if that is what you mean."

Akashi folded his hands over his knee as he formed his own reply. "I am glad to hear it. I was not sure you would accept if I had made it clear it was only the two of us. I hope you will forgive the small deception; I did not quite want to lose the opportunity to speak with you. And our friends have the tendency to turn rowdy when we are all gathered together."

Kuroko's lips lifted in a small smile. "Strong personalities can lead to interesting consequences. I do not mind and it is nice to see you again. I…well, we all…noticed there were some changes when your eyes…" Kuroko trailed off, flustered about finishing that train of thought.

Akashi nodded. "I understand." He might have elaborated, but there was no need. Two words had rarely held such a wealth of history as those managed to convey, yet there was no hostility there, only a recognition. They were both aware of what had happened, and what had finally managed to return things to normal.

Kuroko's eyes lightened with something like humor. "You were not so understanding during the final match, Akashi-kun."

"Perhaps not, but it is an encounter I am sure we will have an opportunity to revisit." Akashi's gaze sharpened. "If, that is, you manage to think of something to counter Aomine-kun now that your misdirection will not be particularly effective on Too next time you compete." Akashi had been astonished that Kuroko would sacrifice the skill in the match, but in time he'd come to understand why Kuroko had done it. He was not even certain he could scold Kuroko overmuch for it anymore, despite his incredulity when he'd learned of what Kuroko and Seirin had done to win their first match of the Winter Cup.

"Do not worry, we will meet on the court again. I am sure of it." The calm certainty in Kuroko's voice might have been arrogance in anyone else, but in Kuroko, – it was hope and anticipation combined into something far more deadly. It was the comment of someone nearly addicted to the joy they found in the game.

"I shall look forward to it, don't disappoint me, Kuroko." While it was a phrase that even just a short while ago would have been cold and filled with the ennui of his other personality, none of that was present today.

"Yes, Akashi-kun." His agreement was not unusual, all of them deferred to Akashi, but there was a playfulness here that was new and Akashi heard it easily.

They might have watched a movie next, the preparations were clearly in place, if Akashi hadn't said what he did next, "Kuroko, are you dating anyone?"

Surprised, Kuroko's eyes widened as he stared at Akashi. "No, I am not." Then suddenly he had an idea. "Is that really why it is just us? You hoped I might have advice for you, Akashi-kun?" It was said somewhat anxiously; Kuroko was pleased to be so trusted but he did not have the experience to help in this case.

Akashi shook his head. "Not exactly, Kuroko. I am interested in someone, but it serves my purpose better that you are not already attached."

The statement made Kuroko's stomach tighten. He had been fascinated by Akashi since their first meeting but it had only been recently that he'd realized that connection for what it was. However, Kuroko had pushed it down as an impossibility long ago. He wasn't sure what to make of Akashi's words so Kuroko offered, as neutrally as he could, "I don't know what you mean, Akashi-kun. But I hope for your happiness so if I can help please let me know."

The brief smile that formed on Akashi's face acknowledged Kuroko's willingness to help. "I'll let you in on a secret. It is someone you are familiar with; can you guess?"

Kuroko's mind drew a blank. He honestly didn't know who would catch Akashi's interest but given the clue he was left with only real choice. "Momoi-san?"

Akashi laughed – it was a soft, nearly musical sound but recognizable all the same. "No, Momoi-san is a formidable individual but she is not quite to my taste." He moved his hands to cross them lightly over his torso. "Would you believe me, Kuroko, if I said it was you?" Akashi said it neutrally, so Kuroko was not sure if he were being serious or not.

Kuroko stilled. He felt an odd combination of panic and hope and he did not know if he wanted it to be true. "You have developed a taste for jokes, Akashi-kun?"

"Even when my eyes were different colors I was not known for levity, Kuroko. I would not suddenly develop the talent. I asked you here today to see if there might be a possibility of there being…an us, I suppose." Anyone else in the world would have looked away in case of rejection. But Akashi was not anyone else. The calm expectation in his eyes suggested he was prepared for Kuroko to spurn his suggestion, but even so, Akashi never backed down from a challenge.

Kuroko, for his part, was stupefied. His brain was not convinced Akashi's words had been uttered even as his nerves stretched tight with the apprehension they were quite real. His lips parted as if to speak but no words issued forth.

Akashi did glance around then, briefly, before returning his focus to Kuroko. "Perhaps it is too sudden to ask. In the strictest sense, it has been a while since we last spent much time together. Might we start there?"

"I believe we are already starting there, Akashi-kun." The wryness of his reply was possibly unintentional, but Kuroko wasn't wrong. Still, he managed a follow-up. "I would like to spend more time with you. But I am surprised _you_ have the time, isn't this unusual for you to be in Tokyo? I thought perhaps you had more commitments here to warrant your time given the distance from your school."

Akashi shrugged. "It's not an insurmountable obstacle – either the distance or time. I think with a little effort, this could be a new normal for us, if you were interested, that is." His voice was even, nearly objective, waiting for Kuroko's decision as if it didn't matter to him personally. Unless you saw the slight tightening of his fingers as they rested, clasped together.

Kuroko saw. Of course he did. He stood and walked the short distance to Akashi's chair and lightly traced Akashi's grip with one finger. It was a question as much as anything, but Kuroko didn't vocalize it. Instead he said something else. "I have already said I would like to spend more time with you, Akashi-kun."

That was enough. Akashi carefully relaxed his grip and a warmth lit his eyes. "I'm glad." As before, Akashi infused the brief comment with a wealth of implications – and Kuroko did not fail to catch them.

Kuroko angled his head a little in thought. "Next time…we can just go to Maji Burger though, Akashi-kun. You did too much today, it's just me." He waved toward the pile of prepared snacks and entertainment in a general indication of Akashi's zeal.

Akashi hummed for a moment. "Exactly, it was you. As for Maji Burger, we'll see." It was noncommittal at best. Akashi had never truly understood why the chain was so popular.

It was just the right thing to say – it broke the slight intensity and the afternoon was restored to one of fondness and reestablishing their connection. Anyone observing would have assumed they were merely relaxing with one another, and that was not wrong, exactly. But when it was time for Kuroko to leave, it was clear there was something different; it was there in the slight blush that Kuroko wore and the possessiveness that flared in Akashi's eyes. It was left there, too new and tentative for anything else just yet. The next time, though, Akashi had already promised himself a different way to welcome Kuroko back to his home. One a little more wicked and decadent than today, but an approach that was familiar to any infatuated teenager all the same. Next time was something to look forward to, indeed.


	2. Matchmaking

**Prompt** : Written for AkaKuro Week 2017 Day 2: "Breathe easy now." And a teeeeny bit soundproof and leisure, but not really.

A/N: Just pretend Japan allows for same-sex marriage and all will be fine. This is more a prelude to that eventuality, but is suggestive of how they meet.

Also features **MidoTaka pairing** \- briefly.

Matchmaking

* * *

As he observed the newlyweds, Akashi Seijuurou reflected that he was genuinely happy for his friend and colleague, Midorima Shintaro and his new husband, Takao Kazunari. The reserved medical researcher had finally found the love of his life in Takao and he, along with several hundred well-wishers, were currently celebrating the pair's nuptials. However, despite Akashi's sincerity, he couldn't completely remove the small shred of displeasure that was surfacing in the back of his mind.

It wasn't that Akashi was really jealous of their relationship; he was far too controlled for such a base emotion. But he did envy the fact Midorima would no longer have to deal with the insufferable interference from his relatives about his bachelor status – as Akashi was still forced to endure. The redhead had been surprised when Midorima told him about getting engaged since he had only recently begun dating the cheerful athletic trainer a few months prior. It struck Akashi as unnaturally hasty, but the usually stoic green haired man had offered a rare smile and the simple reply that he'd found his match.

Akashi had been curious about that, they did not move in the same circles and when prompted, Midorima had admitted he'd used a matchmaker. Akashi had not been entirely surprised, Midorima was not one to leave much to chance, but the idea had not precisely occurred to him before. With a shrug, Midorima had given Akashi a simple, but well-designed business card with the firm's details.

"You might consider it yourself, Akashi. I was very surprised, but…pleased…once I got to know my match." A single look at where Midorima's husband was laughing with some of their guests spoke volumes as to Midorima's infatuation.

Akashi had thanked Midorima for the card and pocketed it, not particularly intending to follow-up. But as the days turned to weeks and then months, the idea seemed to gain weight in his mind. Finally, when an important company event loomed on the horizon, Akashi realized he did not want to attend alone as was his usual preference. Somehow being the only bachelor was….unseemly. He did not have to find his true love for such an occasion, but perhaps the matchmaker might find him someone that would not bore him to death for the gala.

He made an appointment and on the appropriate day, arrived at the office. "Miracle Matches" was located in a modern high-rise building, it was on the same floor as a Private Investigator's office and a caterer's headquarters. Akashi accurately surmised that the catering firm also had space on a lower floor for their kitchens. He entered the matchmaking office with something like relief, it was very tasteful and there was no immediate confrontation with anything unduly sentimental, as he'd feared.

Instead, a receptionist politely greeted him, confirmed his appointment with a warm smile and ushered him down the hall to a door labelled "Kuroko Tetsuya, Matchmaking Consultant."

When the woman tapped lightly on the door, a soft voice called out a greeting and permission to enter. Soon Akashi had walked in and was gazing with some surprise at a young man with the smallest personal presence he could remember encountering.

After the receptionist left, Kuroko stood to greet Akashi, and indicated he should take a seat. Akashi did so, still trying to take Kuroko's measure.

Kuroko, for his part, was a little nervous. Midorima-kun had called ahead to tell Kuroko, warn him really, that he'd given Akashi a recommendation about Kuroko's company. Kuroko was pleased and flattered that Midorima had done so, but now he could see why Midorima had thought Kuroko should be prepared. Akashi was incredibly charismatic, his intensity and focus all the more striking for not being overwhelmingly tall – although he had a few inches on Kuroko at least.

"Ah, yes, I have some questions about your goals and preferences, if you are ready, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko was proud his voice was steady, but he did not hold out hope of completely retaining his composure, Akashi was unsettling.

Akashi nodded his acceptance. "Of course, that is why I am here."

Kuroko nodded and extracted a form from a file labelled with Akashi's name. Taking up a pen, he asked. "Now, our firm offers two tracks. First, those that already know they wish to get married. Second, those that are not quite ready for that step and more looking for a way to meet people they might not ordinarily come into contact with. Which track is of interest to you, Akashi-kun?"

"I am not set on marriage at this stage but I am not looking for someone frivolous, either. It might be better to assign me to the first track just in case." It might have sounded cold, but Kuroko was accustomed to this type of response with his clients.

Nodding, Kuroko ticked the box. "In that case, my next question is more a formality. You are currently unwed and in the event of a successful match, have the intention to amend your family register?"

Akashi nodded. "If it does reach that point, I am free from attachments and can produce the required documentation." He was a little irritated by this question but he knew it was probably a liability question and so he did not protest the implications that he would be trying to commit bigamy.

Another box was checked. "And could you tell me a little about your ideal match?"

Akashi lifted one shoulder. "I dislike drama so someone grounded and sensible. I care little about their particular career, although it is my preference they have one."

Kuroko waited, but it seemed Akashi was finished. He looked at his client with an expression that was clearly reproachful. "That is all you are looking for? And yet you did not have success finding someone on your own? Please be honest with me, Akashi-kun. What about appearances? Age ranges? Dare I hope you've at least a preference regarding gender? Are you looking for someone that enjoys sports or an intellectual? I need something else to go on than just someone sensible and employed. I cannot help you if you do not take this seriously. If you are worried about this location, please know that every office is soundproofed – your answers will not go beyond this room."

Akashi smiled briefly at this assurance before augmenting his response. "I am thirty years old. I can imagine a partner within five years either way – although I am willing to expand that range. Male. I don't want a self-absorbed narcissist blockhead, but I am active with horseback riding and I play basketball with a group of friends, so someone that is reasonably active is desirable. Even when I do have leisure time, I usually fill it with an activity of some type – I have difficulty being idle for long stretches of time."

Kuroko sighed but dutifully wrote down some notes regarding Akashi's answers. He did not miss that Akashi had omitted his preferences regarding appearances. He moved on to the next section. "If you would, please tell me a little of your dating history. In particular, what has most disappointed you about your past experiences?"

"I am very busy, as I am sure comes as no surprise. I have had difficulties with dates that are unduly clingy and do not seem to understand I have many demands on my time. I would add a degree of independence would be highly preferred." It was less than helpful but Akashi offered it so reluctantly it was as if he'd parted with the deepest secret he had.

Kuroko could feel a headache coming on. He sat back in his chair and looked at Akashi. "Midorima-kun warned me you would most likely be a little difficult. I must ask why. As far as I know, nobody is forcing you to be here, Akashi-kun. If you find this process invasive, I am sorry for that, but you needn't subject yourself to it if you don't really want to. But if it is your intention to find someone through Miracle Matches, I must ask you to cooperate with me please."

He didn't reply immediately. When he did, Akashi offered only. "I apologize. It is not your fault, I did come here of my own accord. I just dislike these questions. Is there another way to go about this?"

Kuroko didn't quite trust Akashi's apology but he nodded. They had other parts of the matchmaking process they could address for the moment. He extracted a small flash drive from a locked drawer in his desk and loaded it into his computer, directing Akashi's attention to a monitor set on the wall he could watch from his chair.

"I will play a series of interview clips. If anyone strikes your fancy – no matter the reason, please say so. Similarly, if you wish to rule anyone out, just indicate your wish. We can move forward with whoever is left and revisit your profile after that." Waiting for Akashi to nod his understanding, Kuroko started the clips. This method was usually further along in the interview with more carefully selected profiles, but given Akashi's vague guidelines, Kuroko selected the flash drive that contained all single men on their same-sex match list. It was a bigger file than probably most would anticipate.

Akashi's eyes were trained on the screen, but in general he made his decision barely twenty seconds into each clip. He rejected all of them, and Kuroko could determine no common pattern. Akashi ruled out stunningly handsome men as well as those that were plain, he passed on highly educated and working-class profiles, he skipped over those that were funny as well as those with little humor. At the end, he'd viewed all two hundred of their available clients and seemed not at all repentant about declining everyone.

Kuroko was honestly exhausted. He'd been prepared for Akashi to rule out most of them, but not _all_ of them.

Akashi saw nothing amiss. "What's next then?"

Kuroko let out a strangled laugh. "Akashi-kun, you've just rejected every possibility we have on file. There is little point in asking about a _next_ in this case. There are, however, three options: you can revise your opinion on those you've just seen, you can wait for future matches to sign with us, or you may come to the conclusion our company is not the best fit for your needs at this time."

Akashi thought that was funny. "Are you trying to fire me, Kuroko? You shouldn't get into the habit of firing clients simply because they are challenging."

Kuroko shot him a displeased look but said only. "Your comments about your preferences are general and make you seem as if you are not fussy. But then your unilateral rejection of everyone we have on file belies that. I am not sure how to proceed with you in all honesty. I have never had a client like you before."

Akashi did not seem particularly discomposed by this assessment. He was sitting comfortably in the plush office chair as if this entire encounter had been productive. "What about you then?"

Kuroko tilted his head in confusion. "What about me?"

Akashi waved to indicate his person in general. "How did you find your own partner?"

Kuroko's frowned at him. "That is not a very appropriate question, Akashi-kun. However, I am also single if you must know."

A gleam of something like playfulness lit Akashi's eyes. "Why is it inappropriate? You're going to know an awful lot about me through this process. Is it so unusual I should be curious about you in return? But a single matchmaker…how interesting."

Feeling defensive Kuroko merely replied, "I am good at observing people and helping them fulfill their potential in a relationship because of it. My own status is immaterial to that skill. I have had a perfect success rate so far; you are my one failure it would seem."

Akashi seemed to intensify his gaze and when he spoke, it was just shy of neutral. "Failure…I will tell you, that is not a concept I am accustomed to having attached to my name. And to be the exception at that…I cannot accept it."

Kuroko reached for his water, he felt as if he needed the distraction. Akashi was not what he had expected. He'd known who Akashi was, naturally. Akashi was prominently featured in both the business and society sections of magazines and newspapers on a regular basis and seemed to exert a subtle influence over a variety of political and social figures. It would be difficult to overlook him. Even knowing that, Kuroko had not been prepared for what Akashi was like in person. He seemed to radiate confidence and sophistication in a way that would be nearly impossible to resist – he gave the impression he could handle anything you threw his way. So why did someone like Akashi, who had access to the most elite company in Japan, need assistance finding a date?

"If you are of that opinion, would you like to reconsider any of the potential dates from the files?" Kuroko was trying not to get his hopes up, but perhaps Akashi's insistence on success might allow him to be a bit more lenient, at least for now.

Akashi seemed to be mulling that over, he had folded his hands over one another and was absently tapping his right index finger over the top of his left hand. After a moment he shook his head. "No, but I have an alternate suggestion. Would you like to accompany me to my next corporate event? Perhaps you will be able to see someone among my own circle that I should pay more attention to."

Kuroko considered Akashi's words. It wasn't so unusual. He had done similar things in the past, but usually when a client had narrowed their choices down and wanted Kuroko's opinion on how they interacted together. He'd never done this when there was not already someone, or a few possibilities at least, in mind to observe.

Before he agreed, Kuroko needed some additional details. "When is it? And what type of event is it?"

"This Friday. It's a charity art auction." Akashi had not originally intended to bring a date to this, his aim had been for the dinner gala in three weeks but it would give Kuroko an opportunity to see a variety of his acquaintances all at once.

Thinking much along the same lines Kuroko agreed. "It would be helpful if you could give me a guest list and note who might be interested in men. I should not wish to waste your time by focusing on a bachelor that prefers women."

Akashi's lips twisted up for a moment. "The guest list is easy enough, I shall have my assistant forward it to you this afternoon. But I shall trust in your observational talents to determine who you might select for me."

Ah. So that's what this was. "You are testing me, Akashi-kun? Is Midorima-kun's match not proof enough for you?"

"I am happy for Shintaro. But it never hurts to be cautious. I am sure you do not take your job lightly, however it is ultimately my time, money, and eventual happiness on the line. So I trust you will understand and indulge me in this small request." It was not a request and they both knew it.

Kuroko looked calm but inwardly he was wavering between anger and amusement. He did not have to accept Akashi's demand; his firm was doing quite well even without Akashi's business. But there was something in Akashi's arrogance that made Kuroko all the more determined to be _right_ and find him the perfect match.

"I will go. But I do not wish to take part in a series of tests. This will be the only time we do something like this without you having a specific set of candidates in mind." Kuroko's voice was mild but the resolve of his statement was more than evident. In his own way, he was more than capable of matching Akashi's temperament.

Akashi nodded as if this was perfectly fair. After a few more minutes of conversation, Akashi left, assuring Kuroko he would be in touch and looked forward to Friday.

On the appointed day, Akashi picked Kuroko up from his office. Although Akashi had lifted an eyebrow at Kuroko's insistence on meeting there, he had not objected. His eyes wandered over Kuroko as he exited his office, the matchmaker was dressed in a beautifully tailored grey suit that made his eyes seem even more striking than normal. It fit him well and was obviously of high quality. It wasn't quite the level of Akashi's own suit, but it would take a truly obnoxious personality to comment on the slight difference.

Catching Akashi's evaluation, Kuroko said only, "I have had to attend functions like this before, it is not my preferred style but I considered it a worthwhile business expense to invest in a few things like this."

Akashi's murmured, "It was a wise decision," was all that was exchanged between them as they left the building and got in Akashi's car. He drove in a controlled but aggressive way – much the same as he went through life – and the luxury vehicle obeyed him like the finely tuned machine it was meant to be.

Soon enough they'd arrived at the location and Akashi entrusted his keys to a valet. They went in and Kuroko was immediately hit by the sheer decadence of the venue. It might be a charity event, but the organizers had spared no expense for staging it. There were trays of bubbly drinks and sophisticated canapés circulating in the hands of smartly dressed servers, the music was classical and played by a small cluster of musicians, the décor fairly screamed tasteful elegance and everyone in attendance seemed to radiate a genial goodwill that came from their delight with the evening.

Akashi glanced down at him as they moved more fully into the large room. "Did your homework yield any early contenders, Kuroko?"

Kuroko thinned his lips for a moment before he answered. "I have my suspicions that you are not seriously willing to consider any of them, or you would have already been in pursuit. However, there are a few that caught my eye, I will see if I feel the same after observing them here."

Akashi plucked a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, extending it to Kuroko in a silent offer.

Kuroko shook his head. "I am technically working, Akashi-kun. I must ensure my best judgement is used to evaluate everyone."

Akashi nodded, a slight smile playing at his lips. "So dedicated. I appreciate it. Here's to the hunt, then." He lifted the glass he'd offered to Kuroko in something that might have been a toast and then took a sip. "Shall we circulate? We can look at the items up for auction at the same time."

Kuroko nodded his agreement and they set off. Akashi was an interesting companion and Kuroko observed how he interacted with each person or group. Akashi seemed to remember everyone's name, easily introducing Kuroko to everyone without hesitation. He seemed to recall details from past encounters and was a skillful conversationalist, switching from discussions of modern art to athletics as needed. On the rare instance he didn't know someone, he demonstrated an easy charm as he made their acquaintance. Kuroko was impressed despite himself, but he noticed that Akashi rarely offered a personal detail of his own.

They were standing in front of a painting that was labelled "Apotheosis." Kuroko was trying to discern why it would have such a grand title when it looked to him to be a yellow square with a single red flower in the center. It was a perfectly nice picture; he was merely questioning the opening bid of 100,000 yen. But he gave a mental shrug, aware that this level of art was certainly out of his reach even if he wanted to place a bid.

Akashi's quiet, "Do you like it, Kuroko?" seemed to be equally curious and anticipatory.

Kuroko bit his lip before he replied. "I am sure everyone appreciates difference pieces. The artist was generous to donate their work for this event."

Akashi's eyes lit with an amused acknowledgment of Kuroko's careful answer. "Don't worry, I wasn't going to bid on it. I can see the thought was causing you to reevaluate me as a client."

It was a pattern they repeated, as they came to each work that had been donated, Akashi tried to get Kuroko to say something negative about it. Kuroko refused to be baited, no matter how little he liked a particular piece, he would simply offer a version of what he'd said before.

The only time it changed was when they were standing in front of a relatively small item – it was a miniature glass sculpture of a dog. The artist had styled it to sit on his back legs and his expression seemed to be smiling. Most notable, the dog had blue eyes in shade that was very close to Kuroko's. It was a skillful piece of work, but the small sculpture was going largely unnoticed in the competition against the flashier pieces. Kuroko couldn't quite stop himself from reaching out to touch it but he pulled his hand back at the last minute for fear of breaking it. Even though it was a relative bargain with an opening bid of 50,000 yen, it was far too much for Kuroko to risk damaging it.

"Do you like dogs, Kuroko?' Akashi's expression was neutral, but he had not missed Kuroko's interest in this item.

"I have a dog that looks like this. I was struck by the similarity." Kuroko tilted his head. "You don't like dogs, Akashi-kun?" He'd picked up on the slight reserve in the other's tone.

"I like well-behaved dogs I suppose." It was grudging at best.

Kuroko was tempted to smile but he was unable to as he was abruptly shoved from behind and nearly stumbled into the pedestal that held the delicately rendered glass canine. He felt his heart fly out of his chest with fear but almost before he had the chance to call out a warning, Akashi had pulled him back with a firm, solid grip.

"You seem to have had too much drink, sir. Perhaps calling it an early night would be best. I am sure if you have submitted a winning bid for any of the items arrangements might be made without your presence here tonight." Akashi did not raise his voice but the soft coldness as he addressed the clearly drunk guest that had bumped into Kuroko left little doubt of his displeasure.

It surprised nobody when friends promptly began hustling their drunken compatriot away, bowing and murmuring apologies as they did so. The moment was over nearly as quickly as it had begun, with onlookers turning back to their own small groups to spread gossip and continue their evenings.

Akashi had not yet released Kuroko, and turned him so that they faced each other before dropping his hold. "Are you alright, Kuroko? You look like you might pass out. The sculpture is fine, if that's what has you so worried. Take a deep breath, yes, that's it…just breathe easy now, everything is fine." He accompanied the words with a slight smile.

Kuroko could feel his heartbeat slowing but he was mortified to have panicked this way. He nodded. "I was just startled. I was terrified I would damage it," he indicated the small stature with a wave.

"Even if you had, it would not have been your fault. He is the one that caused you to stumble and I am sure that had it been necessary to highlight this fact, he would have been more than agreeable to paying a donation in recompense for the damages." Akashi's voice had taken on a nearly whimsical quality there but the lethal purr of assurance left little doubt he would have addressed the concern should it have been necessary.

Kuroko rolled his eyes at Akashi's flair for the dramatic but murmured his thanks for Akashi's help. "You have fast reflexes, Akashi-kun. Thank you for helping me."

He waved off Kuroko's thanks. "You are my guest tonight. I would have been disturbed if you'd been injured on my watch. But let us move to other topics. You've met everyone on the guest list now, what are your thoughts?"

Kuroko's soft but still audible snort was explained as he commented, "I am even more certain you do not have the slightest interest in having a romantic attachment to any of these people. You can barely stand ninety percent of them, Akashi-kun, for all that you are undeniably talented at networking with them."

Akashi's expression might have been described as either pride or amusement but his point was plain. "I wonder that you noticed that so easily. Perhaps my skills are fading, or perhaps it is a testament that yours are as good as you say."

"The latter." Kuroko smiled as he said it, but it did not diminish the reality of the situation. "But it does not help that you have already rejected everyone on my client list as well. I think it best you prepare yourself for a long wait at this rate."

Akashi, for his part, had been admiring the way the soft lighting seemed to accent Kuroko's eyes and was only half-listening. But he managed to answer anyway. "Perhaps. But I am beginning to suspect my luck will change soon. I am certain you are the key." It was ostensibly a vote of confidence, but Kuroko caught the veiled hint of intent in his words.

Looking up at Akashi curiously, Kuroko said only, "We will find you the right person eventually of course. I am glad you are willing to place your trust with me."

Akashi nodded and murmured something noncommittal.

They left soon after, there was little point in staying as Akashi's circle was not being seriously considered. He dropped Kuroko off at his office, offering to take him home but Kuroko declined and Akashi accepted his decision with good grace.

Kuroko returned home feeling both tired and restless – a combination he didn't care for. Nigou was waiting for him and Kuroko bent to ruffle his fur and told the dog about his evening. Nigou was an excellent listener and Kuroko felt better after receiving encouraging yips and tail wags from him.

None of which did anything to prepare him for the delivery he received the next day – in a beautifully wrapped package, the glass dog was nestled in a satin-lined box. No note accompanied it, but Kuroko did not have to strain his brain to imagine who had sent him the gift.

Sighing, Kuroko got his phone and pulled up Akashi's contact information. He didn't have to wait too long before Akashi's melodic voice answered with a simple, "Good morning, Kuroko."

Shaking his head even though Akashi couldn't seem him, he replied in an exasperated tone, "You should not have done this, Akashi-kun."

He could practically hear the shrug in Akashi's answer as the other man did not pretend to misunderstand. "I don't see why not. The event was intended to raise money for charity so I had to buy something. It was the only thing you showed any interest in. Consider the dog my thanks for your help and my apologies for the brief unpleasantness of last evening."

Kuroko stared at the little figurine and he could not have stopped the smile that crossed his face if he'd wanted to. "No thanks or apologies to me are necessary, but I would like to thank you. It is a very nice piece that I will treasure."

Akashi's voice didn't precisely soften, but it may have been a trifle more relaxed. "I am glad. Incidentally, I am glad you called, I was hoping you might be free to accompany me to another event next weekend?"

Kuroko's forehead furrowed. "I already explained I would not do so as another test. Have you reconsidered some of the options in earnest?"

"I believe I am gaining a clearer understanding of the right person for me. I am interested in testing it out – not as an evaluation of your skills, but my own." It was a confusing thing to say but Kuroko agreed to accompany Akashi anyway.

They disconnected a short while later, Kuroko going about his morning chores with a relatively oblivious, if content, attitude.

Akashi on the other hand, pocketed his phone and stared at Midorima and Takao with an air of innocence.

Takao had just barely managed to contain his giggles as he'd listened to Akashi's half of the conversation and now free to indulge, he erupted in a laughing fit.

Midorima shot a disapproving look at both of them. "You should simply tell Kuroko you are interested in him, Akashi."

Takao managed to choke out his own comment, "Don't ruin it, Shin-chan. How perfect is this? The matchmaker who doesn't recognize his own suitability is quietly pursued by someone like Akashi…it's too perfect. I can't wait to see how it unfolds!"

Akashi refrained from commenting, merely sipping his tea as he listened to them bicker. He'd known Kuroko preferred men from a comment Midorima had made when he'd been dating Takao, and Akashi had been curious about the matchmaker that had been able to deliver such promising results for his friend. Akashi hadn't expected to find the unassuming person so fascinating, but he'd quickly realized there was more to Kuroko than just someone to employ. He was looking forward to how it would unfold as well, but he needn't give Takao that satisfaction. Instead, he occupied his mind with happier thoughts, more specifically, those related to a certain matchmaker that would, with any luck, recognize their compatibility sooner rather than later.


	3. Demon au

**FOR DAY 4 (April 14) OF AKAKURO WEEK 2017**  
Mediation | Probability | Judgment  
 **Bonus:** "At one point, I thought he was god."

* * *

All was quiet in the room; he'd sought it out for just that reason. He had enough internal clamoring that he did not need additional background irritants. Sinking down into a leather club chair in the guest suite he'd reserved at an exclusive hotel, Akashi looked out of the floor-to-ceiling window to take in the view of Tokyo. It was nighttime and the vista looked nearly surreal with the glowing lights of buildings and machines breaking up the natural darkness. He couldn't hear any noise – not only was he too far up in the building, but these accommodations were meant to afford privacy and serenity at all costs. He could not even hear noise coming from the hall, had there been any, but the guests and staff of this establishment were much too discreet for raucous behavior.

Now someone might wonder why Akashi Seijuurou, owner of some of the most prime real estate in Japan, might bother with checking himself into a hotel when he already owned many suitable properties to do exactly what he was now. That was answered when a polite knock on the door preceded it being opened with a key card.

"Akashi-kun? May I come in?" The soft voice belonged to a young man with blue hair that waited respectfully in the entryway until Akashi granted permission. It took only moments for his visitor to enter and take the matching chair next to his own. They peered out at the vista in comfortably silent companionship for several moments before Akashi spoke again.

"Good evening, Tetsuya. Thank you for joining me tonight."

Kuroko smiled. "We meet every week, Akashi-kun, were you truly worried I might not keep our appointment this time?"

Akashi made a negligent motion with his hand. "It's never certain till it happens, you should understand my concern as much as anyone even with the odds being in my favor."

He nodded in response; Kuroko definitely understood. "Shall we begin, then?" There was no judgment in Kuroko's quietly uttered question; he asked it every time and just the same way. The burden was theirs to share and he would neither rush nor delay Akashi, not after the years of torment he'd endured.

Akashi turned his head and looked Kuroko fully in the face for the first time since the other had arrived. He nodded once, that was all that was needed.

Kuroko smiled, so gently it shouldn't have been real, before he reached out across the space between them and offered Akashi his hand. Akashi took it, and the sharp sting of their energies coming into contact was a brief inconvenience before they did their real work.

"You did too much this week, Akashi-kun." The mild scolding was part of this; Akashi always did too much and Kuroko always reproached him for it.

"I did my quota, that is all." His voice was tired but a faint echo of anticipation could be heard. Relief was so close now.

Kuroko murmured something noncommittal as he worked, filtering through the memories and extracting the burden of them from Akashi. It was true he did his quota, but Akashi's quota was the highest of any contractor in the demonic ranks. Kuroko would take the memories to the next realm and the souls attached to these memories were processed based on the contract they'd formed.

It was painful work and Kuroko remembered the first time he'd taken them from Akashi – there had been too many to count. He'd thought Akashi must be a god to have handled the burden alone for so long and he'd been honestly surprised to be informed of his mistake. Intercession demons like Kuroko that could remove these contracts were relatively rare, but since most demons outgrew the need to form the contracts in the first place it was generally not an issue. Akashi, although he was an extremely powerful demon, still had to get hundreds each month. It was a punishment levied on him long ago, if he failed he would be stripped of his status and possibly his life – the verdict had been left purposefully vague to increase Akashi's suffering.

The fact that Akashi always had a vast store of contacts in his care made others like Kuroko wary of him, because they knew how exhausting and agonizing it would be to help Akashi. When Kuroko had stumbled across him the first time, quite by accident, his heart had nearly broken at the resignation in Akashi's eyes – he didn't expect for Kuroko to assist him.

Kuroko had not been able to remove all of the contracts that first time – he hadn't been strong enough. It was a curious thing, his own powers were growing in an effort to accommodate Akashi's need, but it meant subjecting himself to an incredible amount of agony each week so that Akashi could continue his work. Gradually he'd gotten there, and watching the shadow of pain in Akashi's beautifully mismatched eyes finally vanish was something he'd found more than worthwhile. They'd been meeting once a week for decades now, the weekly appointment allowing Akashi a way to function in both the mortal and supernatural worlds.

When Kuroko was done, breathing hard and shaking slightly as he tried to reconcile the pain, the room lit with a brilliant red-tinted glow. It was Akashi's power and he sent it to Kuroko, offering a boost of his own. Kuroko was grateful – not many demons bothered to help an Intercessor after the exchange, figuring it was their burden now, but Akashi had done so from the very beginning.

After a moment, Kuroko's own energy stabilized and the pain was gone. It was a truly unfair arrangement; Kuroko's suffering was intense during the transfer but it was over and forgotten once the contracts were in his custody. Akashi would have only a few hours to enjoy before he had to start anew, carrying the torturous seals until they met again.

Closing his eyes briefly, Akashi took a minute to enjoy this brief respite. Opening them, he looked again at Kuroko. "Thank you, as always."

Kuroko smiled and then spoke, a slight degree of hesitation in his tone. "Akashi-kun, you have been doing this for centuries, is there no chance of an appeal for leniency now? Surely your punishment has gone on long enough?"

Akashi's mouth twisted in a quick flash of humor. "I think the probability is quite low, Tetsuya. I am the last of my line and they will not revoke this curse until I agree to align my faction with theirs. I have refused, and so have they." He paused, looking at Kuroko searchingly. "But perhaps I have been too selfish, this is difficult for you as well. I would understand if you needed to space our meetings out."

Kuroko's denial was immediate. "No, Akashi-kun. I am glad I found you to begin with. You have need of me and I am happy to help. But I can't respect the council that ordered this for you. If there is no chance for mediation, perhaps you might consider…" he paused, aware that what he was about to suggest was close to blasphemy and certainly skirted close to treason, "…perhaps you might…mislead them about your loyalties?"

It was only due to the fact Akashi didn't immediately shout down the suggestion that let Kuroko know he had already considered it. He hadn't expected for Akashi to look at him so seriously though. It was an enormous risk of course, but Akashi had been punished enough, hadn't he?

"I had a visit from them shortly after you first agreed to assist me, Tetsuya. They knew of your help due to the rapid influx of contracts you brought to them. I was told if I tried such a thing that my test of loyalty would be to kill you – I would have no need of you if the curse is lifted after all, and it would serve to keep me on a metaphorical leash as I would not easily be able to betray them after that for fear of this punishment resuming without the benefit of your generosity." His eyes flashed with an emotion Kuroko couldn't quite identify. "It is not a risk I am willing to take."

Kuroko's heart was heavy. He didn't know why humans thought demons didn't have them, he could tell anyone who cared to ask they were subject to the same potential for joy and despair as a mortal. And realizing that Akashi had been offered freedom in such a cruel way was devastating. He reached out again and Akashi took his hand as before. There was no discomfort this time, Akashi's aura was settled without having to carry the contracts and Kuroko's usually calm presence held sway.

"We will find a way, Akashi-kun." He said it as a whisper but it was meant as a vow.

Akashi smiled and squeezed Kuroko's hand. He knew they would too, eventually. This punishment had been a bitter taste in his mouth for too many centuries to count and he intended to pay them back for it tenfold. But for now, he was content. Tetsuya had saved him, and his friendship had been the first real connection Akashi had had since he'd been just a young demon lord in training. It had grown to something more and he was patient and stubborn enough not to risk that, Tetsuya was too important. He could wait for the right moment to strike, confident that his vengeance would be severe. Akashi looked forward to when Tetsuya's eyes viewed him as he was truly meant to be. And then there would be no more pain between them, at least…not of this nature.


	4. Teiko AkaKuro

**DAY 5 (April 15*) - Teiko AkaKuro Day  
** Transience | Exchange | Mirage  
 **Bonus:** "You didn't forget, did you?"

 **A/N:** Teiko era is very difficult for me to write but I wanted to try. ( ＞Д＜；)

 **Summary** : Kuroko transfers to Teiko, Akashi is deputized to give him a tour of the school.

Beginnings

* * *

Akashi was standing on the front steps of Teiko Junior High, waiting for his appointment to arrive. He was not normally an impatient person, but it looked like the transfer student was running late. Not seeing fit to indulge in anything so childish as a sigh of exasperation, Akashi merely kept his gaze trained on the walkway, waiting for a sign someone was on their way.

"Excuse me, are you Akashi-kun?" The voice was soft and polite, but Akashi would have sworn he was alone. He did not quite jump in surprise but he felt himself stiffen as he looked around for the source of the question. It wasn't until he looked behind him and saw a stranger with blue hair patiently standing there that he realized he had not been by himself as he'd thought. The boy wore the Teiko uniform and he seemed to be the same age as Akashi, but Akashi did not recognize him. Was this the transfer student?

"Yes. I'm Akashi. And you…you're real, then?" Akashi asked it suspiciously, not entirely convinced the person standing in front of him wasn't a figment of his own imagination. He had not heard the other person arrive and Akashi himself had been early to ensure he did not miss the transfer student. He should have noticed this person approach. He'd read somewhere that people saw hallucinations during times of stress – perhaps this other person was simply a mirage brought on by something like that.

Blue hair waved in the slight breeze as a small smile passed quickly over an otherwise inscrutable face. "I'm real enough, Akashi-kun. As real as you are anyway."

Akashi shook his head. "I assume you are the transfer student, Kuroko Tetsuya, correct? If so, I was told to meet you here for a tour before you start classes tomorrow."

Kuroko nodded agreeably. "Thank you for looking after me, I know you are very busy. The principle told me you are the vice-captain of the basketball team?"

"Yes, but the captain can manage without me today. Do you play?" His eyes moved over Kuroko's form curiously, he didn't seem particularly athletic.

The simple reply, "I love basketball" was stated with a kind of pure conviction that told Akashi this was someone who took the game seriously.

"Hmm. Well, our club is very competitive, but please do come for an evaluation test. We are always on the lookout for new talent." It was the best Akashi could offer, he would not want to falsely raise Kuroko's hopes.

Kuroko's, "I understand," was quiet but filled with optimism.

Nodding, Akashi waved to encompass the school grounds in general. "Well then, shall we get started?"

After receiving Kuroko's agreement, they took off. Akashi showed Kuroko around, explaining where things were and tossing out general bits of advice. Transfer students had to adjust quickly and Akashi was often called upon to give this type of tour – he didn't really mind, but it was still another obligation to attend to.

Perhaps it wasn't so strange that they ended up at the gymnasium where basketball practice was indeed taking place. Akashi watched Kuroko as he observed the practice from the doorway. If Akashi had ever seen anyone yearn for something so clearly, he couldn't recall it. It was a strange contradiction to see the intensity on what had been an otherwise inscrutable face. But it vanished once Kuroko realized Akashi was watching him – the transience of that expression telling Akashi more clearly than words that Kuroko had seen the level of skill the first string possessed and understood what it meant.

Kuroko didn't say anything right away, just gazed into the room with something that was between wistfulness and determination. Then he turned to look back at Akashi and he smiled, "I look forward to the day we can play together, Akashi-kun."

Akashi didn't mean to, but he knew his eyebrows raised in surprise.

Seeing it, Kuroko gave a small shrug. "I will need to improve; I can see that. But if I set my sights any lower than that, it's admitting defeat before I even start."

Akashi was impressed despite himself. He had a moment of internal debate before he offered, "You didn't forget, did you? I'm the vice-captain, so I know a little something that might help." He looked out at the others before he gave a small hint – an idea that he'd been toying with for a while now. "We are overrun with strong talents that need the spotlight. I'm in that number myself. We lack someone that possesses a subtler skill, something that gives us an unexpected edge. If you can find a niche like that, you might find a place with us in this gym." It was not much, but it was the beginning of something that Akashi himself did not quite expect.

Kuroko listened intently. He understood, he didn't know exactly what he would do about this yet, but he had gotten Akashi's hint as intended. He expelled a brief sigh before replying. "Thank you, Akashi-kun. I will work hard to find something."

Akashi's shrug wasn't dismissive, precisely, but it was meant to convey that Akashi considered this matter in Kuroko's hands, not his own. Still…Akashi was not one to let a talent go to waste. He held out his hand in a demand as he spoke, "Please get your phone, Kuroko. We need to exchange contact information – when you think you're ready, let me know."

Startled, Kuroko blinked in confusion before he processed what Akashi had said. But then he smiled and nodded obediently, extracting his phone. It was the work of moments before Kuroko's phone had a new entry, with Akashi's following suit soon after.

Putting his phone in his bag, Akashi stared contemplatively at Kuroko for a moment. "Welcome to Teiko, Kuroko. I hope to see more of you." It was a reminder and encouragement, but it was a mandate as well. Akashi had placed Kuroko on a path, he expected the other to follow it to excellence.

There was nothing else for Kuroko to say except, "Thank you, Akashi-kun, you will. You definitely will see me again."

It was a promise between them, sealed by the gently flowing air that carried the scent of cherry trees and springtime. They parted paths, each to attend to their own responsibilities, but each hoping for that promise to come to fruition.


	5. Rescues

**Summary** : Akashi and GoM are all prisoners of the empire – because they are considered elite because of their status and skills, they are called upon to test new arrivals. One day, two new inmates from a strange planet called Seirin arrive, and things are not quite what anyone expects.

YAY HAPPY AKAKURO WEEK! I hope everyone had as much fun as I did! Thank you to our wonderful admins for all the amazing prompts and your work, this was a blast!

 **DAY 7** (AGH CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!) Free Day! Hope you like this one. ^.^

* * *

Within the compound that housed the prisoners of the empire, there was a special group of captives informally called the Generation of Miracles. They'd been imprisoned at the imperial detention center for well over a year but their regal natures made it difficult to remember they weren't part of the race that ran things on this planet. Each of them had passed the sorting test with such high marks that their captors had been somewhat uncertain what to do with them and thus they had all languished in the holding cells for far longer than most prisoners could even remember. They'd seen all kinds of people and creatures walk through the doors of the sorting area during their tenure. Some were immediately sectioned away to be sent off to auction, others to the combat arenas, while still others are assigned to various labors depending on their skills. But when the five highly ranked prisoners eventually saw the duo that hailed from the planet Seirin enter the holding area, they knew something extraordinary might happen.

All five of them were powerful humanoid specimens from their respective homelands and their captors had recognized their high value. Akashi Seijuurou, a redheaded prince from a planet called Rakuzan, had become their acknowledged leader as he looked out for them and helped them stay strong. He was fiercely intelligent and calculating, which meant he was always planning something to improve their situations. He had been betrayed by an enemy faction on his home planet and sold to the aliens to get him out of the way. He intended to return and ensure his wrath was known.

Midorima Shintaro was a tall, lean green haired man with a nearly ascetic appearance. He was coolly reserved in most situations – in part because the people from his planet of Shutoko were trained to be as composed as possible no matter the circumstances. His ability to predict the odds of a situation based on birthdates and blood types had come in handy over the past year and he was considered a formidable talent for his foretelling accuracy and fighting prowess. He believed his capture to be the result of not obtaining his lucky item in time – but it was perhaps more accurate to say he'd been pushed into the way of the slavers by a jealous rival.

On the other hand, Aomine Daiki, another tall and imposing figure, didn't believe in wasting energy. He was supremely confident of his skills and talents as he was a renowned warrior in his homeland- Too. He was darker skinned than his companions with intense blue eyes that seemed to dismiss everything but really were constantly evaluating the potential strength of an opponent. He was bored most of the time as it was rare that anyone would challenge him. He'd been taken when trying to help rescue someone from danger. He'd vehemently proclaimed it would be the last time he ever did such a thing.

Kise Ryota, a charming blond from someplace called Kaijo, was a charismatic figure but he often got in trouble for his sly playfulness and willingness to rush into challenges without fully thinking it through. He'd been arrested for something he insisted was an innocent misunderstanding, but the others in the group could see the muted coldness in his eyes – he was no harmless rogue despite his cheerful façade.

The last member of their group, a giant purple haired male from Yosen, was Murasakibara Atsushi. He was usually even tempered but when provoked, even the guards had been known to fear him. It took a lot to get him worked up though, so in general he was left alone. His primary interest was in the food to be served each meal. He'd been drugged during a celebration feast on Yosen and given to the slavers in order to ensure an invading army would have no trouble taking control of the capital.

They had gathered, as they always did on sorting days, to watch the new arrivals. Whenever new prisoners were brought in, they were given translator chips so they could understand the various languages that were found in the prison and were then instructed to either go to the first line for ranking or go to the second line to be put directly to manual labor. Nobody voluntarily chose the second line because it meant you wouldn't have a chance to earn privileges that came with being considered valuable. But inevitably, many from the first line would be passed over to the second.

So it was with some surprise that the Generation of Miracles, all of whom had easily passed the test and been admitted through the first line, watched a tall, powerful looking redhead go immediately to the second line without even attempting to make the first round cut.

"Is his translator chip faulty? Did he misunderstand the instructions?" Kise was genuinely curious. Even with the distance between the sorting area and the rest of the prisoners, there was a feral energy reminiscent of a lethally wild cat in the man. He would have made it through.

"Maybe he's just stupid." Midorima didn't particularly care one way or another.

Akashi withheld an immediate judgment. The prisoner didn't strike him as a complete idiot, but nor did he give off an aura of strategy, so it was difficult to understand his intentional allotment to the weaker camp. But then…what was that? Akashi's red and gold eyes narrowed for a moment. Ah…so that was why. Foolish, but admirable in its way. He settled back to wait for the proceedings to carry on as the others bickered among themselves.

It was the same as it always was. Each prospective entrant was scanned and evaluated, with those that passed being sent ahead and those that didn't either being allowed the opportunity to challenge the decision by combat with a prisoner that had already been cleared, or accepting their ranking and moving to the second line for further analysis. Akashi's group always watched the ones that protested their rank because inevitably at least one of them would be called upon as an opponent in one of the fights – but it didn't look like they would have any more trouble than usual with this cohort.

Midorima was frowning at the redhead waiting almost impatiently in the second line. They didn't send a scanner over to him at first because usually there was no need so early in the process, but when it was made clear that he had chosen the second line, they shrugged and sorted him. It wasn't until he moved forward that Midorima saw the smaller blue haired male that had been standing behind the other and his green eyes widened in surprise – he hadn't noticed this person at all. He was difficult to read, unlike the man that had been shielding him, he didn't seem to give off any aura whatsoever but there was still something so inordinately composed and self-possessed about the way he stood that Midorima would not discount him altogether. He turned to Akashi, who glanced his way and nodded slightly; he had seen the other male, too.

There was no surprise that this one was waived through the second line, it would be more interesting to see where he was put to work as he didn't look strong enough to be of real use. He might be selected as a target for the slave markets – his smaller frame and ethereal features would undoubtedly fetch a good price for some wealthy noble that had more money than sense – but if he were truly unlucky, he would be designated as a reward for one of the fighting prisoners. Those unfortunate souls rarely lasted a week and from the look of him, this one might not survive a single night. His best hope was that he would prove to be stronger than he looked and be deemed a worthwhile prisoner.

For now, it seemed this lot of prisoners had a disproportionately high number of challengers. Each of the Generation of Miracles eyed the growing crowd with some degree of weariness – it was so annoying when they wouldn't just accept their place. And sure enough, as the testing finished its first round, every single one of the prisoners that had been passed over had chosen to contest the decision by fighting. It seemed the prison was getting increasingly well known – these men had known why it was important to be selected for the first line. Only the tall redhead and his blue haired companion waited patiently in the second area.

Those on the lowest scale of challenges were quickly defeated by the prisoners drafted for the task. Some were immediately killed in the combat; others were dragged over to the holding area to await medical treatment. If they recovered, they'd be sent to manual labor to recoup the cost of their treatment before any further action was taken.

The middle range saw some pass through the ranks, but none of them did so easily. They would make it to the first line, but the veterans knew they would be right back in the fighting tests when the next batch made it through – they didn't have enough talent to be saved for something else.

Then, finally, those that were actually strong enough to possibly be interesting were ready for testing. Kise was called first, and he went laughingly forward. He never appeared to take these battles seriously, but that was only if you didn't recognize the gleam in his eyes for what it was – a cold, thrilling glee to prove himself superior. He used this opponent's style against him, and within moments had a sword aimed dangerously close to the other's throat. His eyes had dulled a little, this was less interesting than he'd hoped, as he waited for the judges to decide the loser's fate. They sent him to an army corp – he'd be so much cannon fodder for any army that could afford to buy him and those like him. Kise ignored the man's protests and returned to the other Miracles, it was unlikely he'd be called again.

One by one, each of them took their turns and summarily defeated the opponent that had been chosen for them. They waited, impatient now that their work was done, to be dismissed for the day. It might have proceeded that way, until a commotion in the second line drew everyone's attention.

A prisoner, furious to be sent to manual labor seemed to have attempted to take his frustration out on the smaller male that accompanied the tall redhead. His protector had immediately interfered and now the guards were eyeing him suspiciously. The Miracles couldn't hear from where they were, but it wasn't difficult to imagine what that conversation sounded like.

Midorima's cautious, "They're not going to let him go to waste in the labor sectors. He will not be able to keep his friend safe," was more or less the truth.

Akashi smiled a little. "Don't count them out yet – the other one doesn't seem scared. I don't know what their plan is, but they obviously knew about the ranking system, they didn't come into this blindly."

Aomine's tired, "Who cares? Whatever they wanted to do, even if they get sent over to this line, they still have to beat us to be considered safe. That won't happen."

Meanwhile, in the second line, an angry guard was questioning the ruckus.

The prisoner that would come to be known as Kuroko Tetsuya spoke up, his voice calm and nearly blank. "Kagami-kun was only defending me from an unprovoked attack. We were merely waiting to go to the sorting test."

The guard's expression was nearly incredulous as he looked between them. "What makes you think that matters? You're causing a disturbance and that's a sign of troublemaking. We discourage troublemakers by making examples of those that attempt it." He'd correctly understood they wanted to stay together and a cruel, vicious smile took shape.

"But it sounds like the two of you are a team, yeah? So we'll handle this in a pair. You two go to the first line, if he wants to fight to protect you so badly, then let's get a look at your skills that way."

An announcement was quickly issued through the sound system, "Anyone that wants to challenge their ranking from the second line has another chance – defeat these two and you'll be promoted."

Akashi watched, unsurprised and dispassionate, as the two that had tried to avoid trouble by going to the second line, were forced through into the first. It was an unfortunate sentence for the pair, they would be targeted by truly desperate prisoners now; those that would be looking to kill them in favor of advancing their own positions. It went without saying that they would most likely target the smaller man first.

Kuroko looked over at Kagami, who had a ferocious expression on his face. "Kagami-kun, don't worry. It will be fine, no matter what happens, it'll be fine."

Kagami's expression didn't change but a slight softness appeared briefly in his eyes. "I know that. I'm just sorry things didn't go to plan."

Kuroko shrugged philosophically, "It's not over yet. But for now, let's do our best."

The laugh Kagami issued at that might have warned some of the other prisoners off – he had no cause to be so cheerful right now, was he insane?

It bought them only a moment before those that had been defeated seized the chance to improve their status and there was a rush as they all entered the arena in a mad dash to try to be the first to claim victory. But they were confused – where had the small one gone?

Kagami attacked with weapons that had been discarded around the arena, agilely demonstrating he was a skilled fighter. Even Aomine's usually bored eyes took on a glimmer of interest as he watched.

Akashi occasionally focused on the more obvious talent of the tall redhead, but his eyes were also searching for the smaller man – what was he doing? When Akashi located him, he smiled – an appreciative, feral thing. Well now….wasn't this a fascinating turn of events?

Kuroko had been hoping not to have to show this side of himself, he was a pacifist by nature and disliked gratuitous violence, but he also liked staying alive. He and Kagami had discussed it ahead of time, that they would simply go to the labor side until their mission was complete – but it seemed that wasn't going to be possible. Kuroko's skill with fighting wasn't the overwhelming aggression of Kagami's style, it was a subtler, but no less lethal force. He materialized, seemingly out of nowhere, and struck down their assailants with a wisp of poisoned energy before disappearing with the cloaking energy that was second nature to him. He had the ability to control the dose, he could just knock someone out, or he could take their life – but since they couldn't see him to prevent his approach, Kuroko was able to be quite useful in a battle. Until, that is, his stamina ran low. He was limited in how far he could travel and that distance shrank as he used more of his energy. Soon he wouldn't be able to do this at all and would have to rely on Kagami-kun, or his own relatively mediocre hand-to-hand combat skills.

The Miracles were watching with interest as the melee proceeded. This was an unusual occasion, of that there was no doubt, but what had been intended to be a death sentence for the odd pair was turning into one of the more entertaining evaluation fights they could remember. Soon enough the pair were the only two still standing, although it wasn't certain how many of the challengers were dead or were simply unconscious.

The guards were dumbfounded; this wasn't what they'd meant to have happen. The sentry who'd ordered them into the ring narrowed his eyes, he couldn't let them survive. He glanced over at Akashi's group. The easiest thing to do would be to send one of them in, but he hesitated. The battle had been announced as another evaluation, the protocol for that was clear. If the pair won their battle, they had proven themselves. If he sent one of the prodigies in there, he would be admitting he'd lost control of the situation. But if he didn't…there was a strong possibility this pair would cause even more trouble and he would be blamed. He couldn't risk it and with an abrupt movement, yelled for Akashi to step in.

This caused a minor ripple of unease through the spectators. Akashi was the leader of the prodigy group because he was dangerous and skilled – it was sending a clear message that the newcomers were not supposed to make it out of there.

Keeping his expression neutral – it would be impossible for anyone to tell how Akashi felt about being summoned to be essentially an executioner, Akashi re-entered the ring. His eyes looked over to the man he now knew was Kagami, the other had called his name in warning several times. He was obviously a warrior and a formidable one at that. His compatriot, standing nearby, was breathing much harder than Kagami was, despite both of them having been fighting a series of intense match-ups.

Interestingly, neither Akashi nor the two others moved forward initially. They were taking one another's measure. After a moment, Akashi's lips twisted into something like a smile and he turned to the guard to speak words that none of them had heard him say before.

"I don't want to fight them. In payment for my fight earlier, I am claiming him." He indicated Kuroko's form with a pointed wave. Akashi had never claimed a prize from the fighting before; but it was within the rights outlined for the prisoners' combat. Inmates who won their fights were rewarded with higher status and privileges, including the option of claiming other prisoners as theirs. This was a polite way of saying that prisoners could get concubines or slaves for themselves by winning – a fate many tried to escape by appealing their status as less valuable prisoners. The tributes were usually drawn from the second line – and Kuroko had clearly marked himself for that group, making him fair game for Akashi to select even if the timing was odd. But the offering up of lower-tier prisoners as prizes to the victors was a way of offering protection in some cases, although in others, it leads to a second form of enslavement and the guards encouraged it.

Akashi's thought process wasn't clear here. He could have claimed both of them – he certainly had more than enough credit from his past victories to do so. But he'd only picked Kuroko.

The rage on the guard's face was easy to see and perhaps nobody was particularly surprised when he raised his weapon to fire at Akashi in retaliation for thwarting his plan.

Nobody, however, expected the blur of movement as Kuroko vanished and then tackled Akashi to the ground to prevent the bullet from hitting its intended target. It wasn't quite so surprising though, that Akashi immediately flipped their positions to loom over his new prize instead.

Akashi stared at the man underneath him, arching an eyebrow as if in question.

Kuroko smiled up at him and answered it. "Hello, Akashi-kun. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Kagami-kun and I are here to rescue you."

Akashi laughed at that prospect – feeling a thrill of exhilaration. "Are you indeed? How nice to hear it. I suppose I should continue to save you for now then, hmm?"

"It would be helpful, yes. Although I am sorry for the inconvenience." Kuroko's cheekiness was unexpected and Akashi found himself wondering about his unlikely savior.

Akashi got up, extending a hand to Kuroko to haul him upright as well before directing a cold, menacing look at the guard who'd taken a shot at him. By the prison's laws and standards, Akashi was too valuable to be killed by someone as low down the chain of command as this guard, especially for what could at best be described as a minor infraction. The guard stepped back a little before catching himself.

Akashi's voice was cool and the regal command of his station as a prince on his planet was easily heard despite keeping his tone at a moderate volume, "He's mine. Your own laws allow me to claim him, I have done so. This match is now over, unless you are prepared to lose the rest of your prisoners by sending them in here to try to take him from me." It would have seemed an arrogant boast from nearly anyone else, but Akashi was easily capable of carrying out his threat. The only ones that might stand a chance against him were the guards themselves – who couldn't very well undermine the system that kept order in their own prison. The others in his group might have stood a chance, but they wouldn't be so stupid as to challenge Akashi when they enjoyed the same rank he did.

The venom in the guard's eyes did not bode well for them, but he had no choice except to agree and call of the match. Kagami, having proved himself strong asset, was sent ahead through the door that went to the general area, but he waited just outside for Akashi to bring Kuroko through.

Kuroko tilted his head at Akashi and smiled again. "Sorry about all of this, Akashi-kun, we had a different plan in mind. But this will work out just as well I think. Did you want me to call you master, then?" He blinked innocently as he said it, but the hint of a smile at his lips said he wasn't taking this too seriously.

Despite the flare of interest that shot through him at the idea, Akashi shrugged, "Call me whatever you like, it doesn't matter. I am looking forward to hearing your story, especially since it seems you've done this on my behalf."

They were walking to the door and once they passed through, Kagami spoke up. "Are you alright, Kuroko?' He reached out as if to check his friend for injuries, but Akashi pulled him back out of reach.

Kagami shot him an annoyed look, "I'm just seeing that he is alright. You don't have anything to worry about from me with your claim."

Akashi smiled, it wasn't pleasant. "And are you so content with my claiming him? It seemed you were prepared to go to great lengths to protect him."

Kuroko's quiet voice interjected, "Kagami-kun is my best friend, Akashi-kun. He agreed to help me come here to get you."

Surprised, Akashi looked down into Kuroko's blue eyes – they were nearly shining with sincerity.

Seeing the look, Kuroko shrugged. "Mibuchi-san has been leading an effort to locate you – it was eventually discovered you were here. Kagami-kun and I are…well, we specialize in this type of thing and he reached out to us. Don't worry, you won't be here much longer."

Kagami's gruff, "Kuroko has a very strong sense of right and wrong and when he heard about how you ended up here, there was no stopping him from planning a mission to get you. He wouldn't shut up about it, in fact" held fondness for Kuroko despite the ostensible teasing.

The moment was probably meant to be a grand one full of noble sentiment, but Kuroko, tired from the earlier battles, tripped over a rock on the path. Akashi caught him easily enough, shaking his head at Kuroko's abashed look.

"We have much to talk about, it would seem. For now, you're practically dead on your feet. You need time to recover before we'd be able to implement your plan."

Kuroko's voice piped up again, "We'll also get your friends out, don't worry."

Kagami's pained sigh told Akashi that Kuroko could be a handful, but the fact he didn't protest it also told Akashi that Kuroko was stubborn and saw his plans through. It was reassuring, in a way.

"My friends?" He said it testily, not having considered the others in his circle so familiarly.

Kuroko nodded patiently, as if amused by Akashi's evasiveness. "Mm, yes. There are rumors about the five of you beyond the prison, many people have tried to buy you as a set. I am not sure what the warden tells them when he refuses, but it's clear you are connected somehow. We did some digging, it's pretty obvious none of you are actually criminals, so we might as well take them too."

Akashi shot an inquiring look at Kagami who shrugged in response.

"Don't look at me, you claimed him after all. If there's any sense to be talked into him that's your responsibility now."

Akashi's eyes narrowed at both of them. "You obviously knew of the claiming system before you got here, yet neither of you protested it. Why didn't you," here he looked at Kagami, "simply compete in the first line and claim him yourself? It would have drawn far less attention."

Kagami grunted and shook his head. "I'm not answering that."

Akashi halted and spun Kuroko around to look him in the eye, demanding an answer.

Kuroko smiled, a serene expression on his face despite the suspicion on Akashi's. "Seirin is a small planet, but we are not that far from Rakuzan and frequently trade with people from there. I grew up hearing of the amazing exploits and accomplishments of Rakuzan's crown prince. Your reputation in here is nothing to sneer at, either. We did not want to risk you being paired against Kagami-kun, just in case you went all out against him. We hoped to pass unobtrusively through the labor side to make contact with you that way. As it turns out, we didn't quite meet you as clandestinely as we'd hoped, but things are otherwise on track."

Akashi sighed and released Kuroko. "You better tell me more about this plan of yours sooner rather than later. I am getting the sense we will definitely need to refine it." He kept walking, clearly expecting them to follow him.

Kuroko sent Kagami a small encouraging wave and continued after Akashi, his smile disproportionately pleased when one considered their surroundings. Kagami, for his part, sympathized with the prince - he had no idea what Kuroko was truly like just yet. For now though, they had to go meet Akashi's friends, adjust the plan to suit everyone, and get out of there as quickly as possible. Kagami wanted to tell the prince that Kuroko had been half in love with him since he was a teenager – but Kagami correctly deduced that Akashi would probably figure that pertinent little detail out on his own in due course. Akashi might have only meant to claim Kuroko to protect him while they were in this prison, but Kagami had little doubt they'd be having a formal ceremony to celebrate the union on some planet or another soon enough.


End file.
